Austin Lloyd Fleming
Captain Austin Lloyd Fleming was a Canadian flying ace during World War I. He was credited with eight aerial victories. Early life Austin Lloyd Fleming was born on 7 August 1894 in Toronto, Ontario. His parents were Lydia Jane Orford and Robert John Fleming.http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/c/h/r/Pam-Christie-MB/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0393.html Retrieved 13 December 2011. He was a stockbroker before the First World War.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/fleming.php Retrieved 13 December 2011. World War I After joining military service on 10 November 1916,http://canadiangreatwarproject.com/searches/soldierDetail.asp?ID=97625 Retrieved 13 December 2011. Fleming transferred from the Duke of Cornwall's Light Infantry to the General List of the Royal Flying Corps on 13 May 1917.Supplement to the London Gazette, 28 June 1917, p. 6384. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30155/supplements/6384 Retrieved 9 December 2011. He was appointed as a Flying Officer, with the rank of second lieutenant on probation on 16 May 1917, signifying that he had completed pilot's training.Supplement to the London Gazette, 5 June 1917, p. 5580. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30115/supplements/5580 Retrieved 9 December 2011. On 8 June 1917, he was assigned to No. 46 Squadron. He was reassigned to No. 111 Squadron in Palestine later that year.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/fleming.php Retrieved 13 December 2011. Between 17 January and 12 April 1918, he scored eight aerial victories (listed below). His exploits gained him the Military Cross, although the award citation did not recognize all his feats. His MC was gazetted on 13 May 1918: :Temporary Lieutenant Austin Lloyd Fleming, Royal Flying Corps: :"For conspicuous gallantry and devotion to duty. He attacked a formation of three enemy machines, and forced the leading machine, which was a two-seater, to land, although the other two were attacking him from behind. He then attacked and destroyed another of the enemy machines, and engaged the third, which succeeded in escaping. He destroyed four enemy machines during one month, and showed splendid courage and skill on many occasions."Supplement to the London Gazette, 13 May 1918, pp. 5696, 5699. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30681/supplements/5696; http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30681/supplements/5699 Retrieved 9 December 2011. On 11 September 1918, Fleming was injured.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/fleming.php Retrieved 13 December 2011. List of aerial victories See also Aerial victory standards of World War I Post World War I On 1 June 1919, Fleming was transferred to the unemployed list of the Royal Air Force, ending his service.The London Gazette, 13 January 1920, p. 562. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31730/pages/562 Retrieved 9 December 2011. He would subsequently spend some years in the United States before moving to Britain.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/fleming.php Retrieved 13 December 2011. With the advent of the Second World War, he returned to military service in the Royal Air Force. On 1 September 1939, he appointed as a captain.The London Gazette, 27 October 1939, p. 7183. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/34718/supplements/7183 Retrieved 9 December 2011. He would serve until 1 August 1942, when he once again gave up his commission and once again left the RAF.Supplement to the London Gazette, 18 August 1942. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/35671/pages/3609 Retrieved 9 December 2011. In 1959, he presented No. 111 Squadron a souvenir machine gun taken from the reconnaissance craft he captured on 29 January 1918.Above the Trenches, p. 157. Austin Lloyd Fleming died in Malaga, Spain on 26 January 1969.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/fleming.php Retrieved 13 December 2011. He was buried in Mount Pleasant Cemetery in Toronto, and was survived by his wife, Helen Hyde Fleming.http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=63440093 Retrieved 9 December 2011. See also http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=63440093 is a photograph of his memorial. References * Above the Trenches: A Complete Record of the Fighter Aces and Units of the British Empire Air Forces 1915-1920. Christopher F. Shores, Norman L. R. Franks, Russell Guest. Grub Street, 1990. ISBN 0-948817-19-4, ISBN 978-0-948817-19-9. * Bristol F2 Fighter Aces of World War I: Volume 79 of Aircraft of the Aces: Volume 79 of Osprey Aircraft of the Aces. Jon Guttman, Harry Dempsey. Osprey Publishing, 2007. ISBN 1-84603-201-6, ISBN 978-1-84603-201-1. Endnotes Category:1894 births Category:1969 deaths Category:Canadian stockbrokers Category:Canadian World War I flying aces Category:People from Toronto